classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki:Crazy people/Laurly
left Vote your mind! Do they deserve it or not? To leave your vote, simple click Edit in the upper-right hand corner of the way you would like to vote, and type exactly the following below all the other present votes: #--~~~~ Then simply click Save page and you are done! =Votes= Crazyify #-- 21:49, 11 September 2007 (UTC) - Bot crazy that is :p #--Pcj (T• ) }|time| 21:53, 11 September 2007 (UTC)|}} 21:53, 11 September 2007 (UTC) #-- 21:45, 8 December 2007 (UTC)-Probuly has bots in the 100,000 club! #-- 21:54, 8 December 2007 (UTC) - beyond crazy. #-- 23:38, 8 January 2008 (UTC) - The bot does a lot, but it took a lot to make. #-- 19:22, 10 January 2008 (UTC) - Is this person really not crazy yet? Well now he/she is! #--gadget 01:57, 14 January 2008 (UTC) #-- 04:58, 18 February 2008 (UTC) - Look at all these votes...Laurly is crazy alright. Remove from list =Comments= wtf mr.x8, you suck. -- 02:32, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Is that really WoWWiki approved talk? I've seen Zarnks banned for stuff to be considered "Horde biased", and that's against a made up faction in a made up universe... Mr.X8 Talk 00:10, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::Now be nice everyone. X8, why not?-- 23:38, 8 January 2008 (UTC) He/She has a crazy/insane robot 19:05, 9 January 2008 (EST) God... if you want me to abstain, I guess I'll abstain and remove my vote. Mr.X8 Talk 20:53, 9 January 2008 (EST) :I just wanted a reason. He is also not a bot, he made the bot.-- 20:55, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::She is a She not a he :) Laurly 18:42, 11 March 2008 (UTC) I'm just feeling stressful. I might be getting the second C in my life in English, and I'm trying to get into St. Ignatius, of course not that anyone here has heard of it of course. Maybe Airiph since he's from Chicago too. But the reason is, every time I go to a mob page, all I see if "blah, blah, blah this will be fixed by the Laurlybot, blah, blah, blah" Then I come back a month or so later, and nothing has still nothing has happened. Mr.X8 Talk 02:03, 10 January 2008 (UTC) I know why!Pick me pick me!Because most wowwiki users(with the exeption of vandals) have livesI love life =) 02:17, 10 January 2008 (UTC) It wasn't a question, when I want to know something, all I see is the queue or w/e it's called. Why don't we cut the work-load on the poor robot so it can give more effort into w/e it does. Mr.X8 Talk 02:23, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::My pc went down so i was unable to run the bot for a few months. Im in the process of recoding the hole thing so it can eat though all those pages and this new one wont have the issues the hold one had. Laurly 18:42, 11 March 2008 (UTC) As for my comment on this page.... ROLFMAO Laurly 18:30, 11 March 2008 (UTC)